


Exit.

by Bowtiesarecool123



Series: OTP one shots [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowtiesarecool123/pseuds/Bowtiesarecool123
Summary: Sherlock is too stubborn to admit that they're lost in IKEA and John is having none of it.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: OTP one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144130
Kudos: 24





	Exit.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and Comments appreciated.

“Sherlock, admit it. We’re lost”

“You see but you do not-”

“No, stop it, don’t pull this on me. We’ve been wandering around- what's this, ' _ Ektorps',  _ for half an hour Sherlock. We’re lost!”

“John, I am a genius, yes?”

“I-”

“Rhetorical, John, rhetorical. I am a genius with a reputation, John. So I have a reputation to uphold, don’t you see? I should be able to find our way out  _ without  _ external help. Observe.”

“Sherlock, maybe if you could stop for once, and think of the simple solution instead of being so flamboyant with your ‘I’m so smart, look at me- Sherlock? Sherlock where are you?  _ You bastard _ .”

John was left wandering about bookshelves, lamps, counters and beds muttering to himself about “Sherlock’s utter stupidity” and his “stubborn pride”, garnering many stares from the other shoppers. Soon, he came upon a much too tall figure squished into a small rocking chair.

“John! There you are, you and your stubby slow legs! Look at what I found! I have discovered this fine specimen. Very modern design, but not too bad, I believe it is known as a ‘ _Poäng_ ’” 

“Stop trying to change the subject! We. Are. Lost!”

“John, you really underestimate me.”

They did not find the way out, in fact, it just seemed that they were more lost than ever. 

“John, these plates are most certainly made of feldspar porcelain as you can note it’s steadfast and sturdy qualities.”

Sherlock was holding a pastel pink plate and knocking his knuckles on it repeatedly while leaning in to hear better. If John wasn’t so angry, he might have laughed.

“We are going to ask for help and you are not going to protest, got it?”

“John! I told you I have a certain reputation to uphold! John! Let go of me! No, We are certainly  _ not _ lost! John!”

With the help of a worker, whom Sherlock naturally deduced and insulted, they were promptly shown the exit.

“ _ Come on,  _ John, you still love me, don’t you?” Said Sherlock while pushing John against the wall.

“Oh god, yes I do, you idiot.” Before pulling him in for a kiss. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
